1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ZIF socket connector, and more particularly, to a ZIF socket connector provided with pop-up pickup cap when the cover is moved to an opened position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,483 issued to Lai et al on Nov. 10, 1998 discloses a so-called ZIF socket connector. It generally includes a base 303, a cover 100 moveably mounted onto the base 303, and an actuating device 200 arranged on the base 303 and interlocked with the cover 100 so as to drive the cover 100 to move along the base 303.
It was well recognized that a pickup cap is necessary for this ZIF socket connector for easy pick-and-place operation during the surface-mounted. Generally, the pickup cap can be a variety of configuration, from a plastic tap attached to a top surface, to a plastic cap snapped/secured to sides of the cover. The reason for attaching the pickup cap on sides of the cover is that both ends of the pickup cap will be interlocked to sides of the cover. The difficulty for attaching the pickup cap another way, i.e. see line 3-3 of FIG. 1 of Lai '483 patent, is that the first end of the pickup cap has to be interlocked with the base, while the other end of the pickup cap has to go to the top surface. It has been a while that industry does not appreciate this arrangement.
No matter when the pickup cap attached, it has to be removed before a CPU package can be disposed on the cover, and make an electrical connection with the contact terminals within the base. For the tap, it has to be peeled off from the cover. For the pickup cap snapped to sides of the cover, it has to be removed by fingers. Recently, there is a call from the system manufacturer to introduce a pickup cap which can be automatically removed by the operation of the lever as in some other type of the socket connector, this arrangement has been arranged.